lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tar-Eymer Elessar
' Tar-Eymer Elessar' is the son of Eldarion, and Emily making him a member of House Elessar through his father, and a member of House Browning through his mother. Eymer Elessar has three siblings in the form of Aenon, Allei, and Nidra of which his sibling Aenon is the heir to the Lordship of Dal Imnil and a well respected member of the Knights of the Dal, his sibling Allei would be sent westward as a boy to squire and fell in love with the water and is now a Captain in the small Navy of Gondor, his sister Nidra still lives in Dal Imnil with her parents and siblings while they find a suitable marriage for her of which is planned to be matrilineally. He would join the events of the Journey where he would take part in the Battle of Minas Ithil alongside his son Eymer, and Allei and during this battle they fought valiently but Eldarion almost died but was saved by Eleazor Denali of which created a friendship between the two men for obvious reasons. Following the events of the Second Battle of Minus Ithil he would return to Dal Imnil with a splinter force of Lucernians, and Gondorians and it was here that they would relieve the siege of Dal Imnil by the Trolloc. Following the relief of Dal Imnil he would make all speed towards Lucerne where he would take part in the Second Battle of Tree Hill and following the victory here he would be the main representative of Gondor during the Tournament of Nortburg. Following Journey by the forces of Gondor, High Forest, and Lucerne Eymer was sent by his family southward by boat arriving in Castamere ahead of the main army, and once they arrived he gave his sword to Ildarion Elessar becoming his squire. Eymer would follow Ildarion after the relief of Tree Hill and the two would bond over their time travelling from Lucerne northward to Minas Tirith. Spending a short period there together he was married off to Crealin Cirdat of whom was only fourteen but he told Ildarion that he thought her very pretty, and kind during there time together. Travelling south to Ethring with Ildarion he would be present when Ildarion captured Sarah Mason, and he would comment to the prince that he thought her a kind women that pain seemed to emmonate from. History Early History Following the Relief of Minas Ithil by the forces of Gondor, High Forest, and Lucerne Eymer was sent by his family northward by boat arriving in Castamere ahead of the main army, and once they arrived he gave his sword to Ildarion Elessar becoming his squire. Eymer would follow Ildarion after the relief of Tree Hill and the two would bond over their time travelling from Lucerne northward to Minas Tirith. Spending a short period there together he was married off to Crealin Cirdat of whom was only fourteen but he told Ildarion that he thought her very pretty, and kind during there time together. Travelling south to Ethring with Ildarion he would be present when Ildarion captured Sarah Mason, and he would comment to the prince that he thought her a kind women that pain seemed to emmonate from. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Eldarion Elessar3.jpg|Eldarion Elessar - Father|link=Eldarion Elessar Emily Browning4.jpg|Emily Browning - Mother|link=Emily Browning Ildarion Elessar1.jpg|Ildarion Elessar - Uncle|link=Ildarion Elessar Artenia Elessar1.jpg|Artenia Elessar - Aunt|link=Artenia Elessar Aragorn Elessar.jpg|Aragorn Elessar II. - Grand Father|link=Aragorn Elessar II. House Elessar.jpg|Arwen Elessar - Grand Mother|link=Arwen Elessar Relationships Category:Numenorian Category:People Category:People of Gondor Category:House Elessar Category:House Browning Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron